Claws and Fury
by Kaito Naito -Eject
Summary: What happens when the deputy thingks the leader should step down for being to soft. But when the leader did not step down the deputy became angry and went to kill the leader. What will happen next after the deputy is exiled from the clan?
1. Cats of Swiftclan

**Allegiances:**

**SWIFTCLAN:**

LEADER:

Nettlestar: Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

DEPUTY:

Demonsoul: Pitch-black tom with onyx eyes that turns red in the sunlight. Apprentice: Rainpaw

MEDICINE CAT:

Stareyes: brown and red she-cat, with amber eyes.

MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE:

Shadepaw: Dark gray with black under belly and face she-cat with dark blue eyes.

WARRIORS:

Blossomfur: white she-cat with fluffy fur, and amber eyes. Apprentice: Cooperpaw

Soulwhisper: Long-furred, black with very long tail and legs with white around her eyes and ears, with light gray eyes. And has a long scar that goes down form her neck to her chest.

Phoenixfeather: red she-cat with amber eyes. A few scars on her muzzle and one on her back

Greyheart: gray tom with white stripes with green eyes. A scar on his shoulder and his right ear is torn a bit. Apprentice: Devilpaw

Darkfoot: pure black she-cat with deep red eyes. She is mute but can tell other cats what she means by her actions.

Stoneclaw: dark gray tom with amber eyes. Has two scars on his front legs and one on his forehead.

Bloodstripe: black tom with red stripes. With blue eyes and scar around his muzzle and his front leg. Apprentice: Bramblepaw

Eagleclaw: russet colored tom with green eyes. With a thick scar on his right ear and on his left shoulder

Moonlight: A brilliant grayish white tom with light blue eyes. Has many scars on face and body. Apprentice: Skypaw

Shadowheart: Black she-cat with piercing blue eyes

Dreamfeather: Dark blue almost black she-cat with sapphire blue eyes.

Shadowstrike: gray/black tom whose fur blends in with the night sky and the shadows. With light brown eyes.

Sunfall: light orange tom with green eyes.

Rosepool: white with gray markings she-cat with Blue eyes.

APPRENTICES:

Bramblepaw: light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Mother: Blossomfur

Cooperpaw: Coopery brown tom with green eyes. Mother: Shadowheart

Skypaw: blackish gray she-cat with blue eyes. Mother: Shadowheart

Rainpaw: Dark blue she-cat with light blue eyes. Mother: Dreamfeather

Devilpaw: Pitch-black tom with sapphire eyes. Mother: Dreamfeather

QUEENS:

Pinetail: Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes, scar across her tail and her right ear is torn from play fighting as a kit, mother of Ivykit, Lightningkit, and Yarrowkit

Dawnbreeze: Dark cream she-cat with black paws with deep brown eyes.

Snowfoot: pure white she-cat with one blue eye and one gold eye, deaf in one ear. mother of Lionkit and Rabbitkit.

KITS:

Ivykit: Black she-cat with green eyes

Lightningkit: Golden brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Yarrowkit: Black and white tom with green eyes

Lionkit: Golden tabby tom with bright baby blue eyes. Will have scar on his left ear. Half mute and a slightly twisted leg.

Rabbitkit: Smokey brown she-cat with cream colored tail tip, back and front paws. With blue eyes and her left front paw is lame at birth. And will have a birth scar on her right shoulder.

ELDERS:

Ragingfur: fiery red tom with blue eyes and black paws pale gray eye patches, blind. With a scar across his right eye. Retire early due to failing eyesight.


	2. Chapter 1

An- Hope you guys like this story I have been working hard to get everyone's personality right

**An- Hope you guys like this story I have been working hard to get everyone's personality right. If I make a mistake please tell me.**

Walking through the land of Starclan was a brown and red she-cat. Her ears pricked as she walked on wondering who had summoned her here. Looking around with amber eyes she then stopped as a black tom stood in front of her now. He looked at her with one good eye while the other was closed shut from an old scar.

"Blackstar" The she-cat meowed looking up at the Starclan warrior. Blackstar had been the leader before he died of old age. Looking down at her with blue eyes, he nodded his head.

"Stareyes." He started closing his good eyes. "There will be hard times ahead. Beware the eyes that turn red. For the eyes will try to kill your leader…" Blackstar could not finish before Stareyes interrupted him.

"WHAT?!" She yowled in shock her amber eyes wide with fear. "Please you must tell me what will happen and who those eyes belong to." Stareyes then meowed taking a step towards her old leader. "Please Blackstar. You must for the sake of my clan."

A black tail with a white tail tip touched her shoulder and the black tom shook his head. "I must not say anymore. Please take my warning to Nettlestar before it is too late." Blackstar mewed in a low voice shaking his head before the dream started to disappear.

"NO BLACKSTAR PLEASE COME BACK!" Stareyes yowled once more before she jerked her head up hearing her voice being called from outside the den.

"Stareyes you must come quickly. Its Snowfoot, she thinks her kits are coming." A dark gray with black under belly and on her face called. This made Stareyes jump up. "Get some borage quickly Shadepaw." She snapped quickly moving out of the den and towards the nursery.

Finding the white she-cat in pain, she crouched low and placed a soft paw against the she-cats stomach. "Don't worry Snowfoot everything will be all right." Stareyes mewed as Shadepaw showed up with several borage leaves in her mouth.

Snowfoot let out another yowl of pain before she looked at Stareyes. Who knew what the she-cat must have been thinking. What if the kits turned out to be like her or their father? Ragingfur who had retired early due to he was going blind.

However, before Stareyes could reassure Snowfoot another ear splitting yowl came from the snow-white she-cat.

"Shadepaw please go tell Ragingfur and bring him here." Stareyes meowed. Shadepaw nodded her head and took off towards the Elders den.

Stopping just outside she quickly entered the den. "Ragingfur." She called looking at a fiery red tom with black paws, and gray eye patches. The tom looked up at her with sightless blue eyes. "Yes Shadepaw?" The tom asked.

"Its Snowfoot her kits are coming." Shadepaw managed to say out of breathe from running back and forth. At his mates name he jumped up and got close to her. "Please lead the way." He then meowed fear in his sightless eyes.

Nodding her head Shadepaw let her tail rest on his shoulder as she leaded him across the clearing. As they got closer, she noticed that there was no more yowling. 'Did she already kit?' Shadepaw thought to herself.

As she led, Ragingfur in Shadepaw saw a golden tabby tom kit with a twisted leg. Her heart stopped seeing this. The smoky brown she-kit with cream-colored back and tail tip along with front paws, she also had something wrong with her. Her one front paw was twisted and it made her heart twist in pain looking at the two kits.

Ragingfur walked past her smelling his mate. Not listening she did not hear Stareyes tell the tom what his kits looked like and what may happen to them. It seemed not to bother the tom all that much. However, she could hear the snarl rising in his chest.

Quickly turning she left the nursery and headed towards the fresh-kill pile to get a mouse. On her way there, she saw Bramblepaw her best friend talking with her brother Shadowpaw. However, Bramblepaw's eyes never left Sunpaw's back as Sunpaw sat there eating a vole.

Walking up Shadowpaw lifted his head to look at her with light brown eyes. "Hello Shadepaw." He said in a kind voice nodding his head. Bramblepaw heard him and looked at Shadepaw. "Hey," She meowed jumping up and greeting her friend with a quick lick across Shadepaw's ears. "How did Snowfoot's kitting go?"

"It went fine." Shadepaw mewed before taking a bite of her mouse. "Did you hear that Cooperkit and Skykit are going to be apprentices soon?" Shadowpaw asked tilting his head to the side.

Looking up she notice that Shadowpaw as looking over at the kits. "No I did not notice. When is their ceremony?" She then asked looking at him.

"Should be today from the way Nettlestar talked." He meowed looking away from the kits and towards High branch. Where the golden brown tabby tom sat there waiting for the right time.

"Well I bet their mother will be very proud of them." Shadepaw meowed quickly gulping down the rest of her mouse before heading towards the camp entrance and ext. Telling Stareyes last night that she would get more poppy seeds.

**-Sunhigh-**

Shadepaw and just gotten back after looking all over Swiftclan land trying just to find the Poppy seeds that they needed. As she walked towards the medicine cat den, she heard a Yowl from her leader Nettlestar.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather under the Highbranch for a Clan meeting." The Golden tabby tom said as cats started to gather. Seeing the coopery tom kit and his sister next to him. They looked up at their leader with their mother Shadowheart next to them still grooming their fur.

"It is time that two kits have received their apprentice names. Cooperkit and Skykit are now 6 moons old. Please come forward." The tom said looking down at the two kits. The blackish gray kit came up quicker then her brother. Looking up at her leader with blue eyes.

"From this day forward, until she has earned her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Skypaw. Moonlight will be her mentor, Moonlight I trust that you will pass on all your wisdom and skills. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." He then said as the brilliant grayish tom stepped forward and looked up at Nettlestar with light blue eyes.

Nodding his head, he bent to touch noses with the eager kit.

"And now." Nettlestar said. As he said that, the coopery tom looked up at his leader with green eyes.

"From this day forward, until he/she has earned his/her warrior name, this apprentice will be called Cooperpaw. Blossomfur will be his mentor; you are wise for your age. And have many strengths that makes you a great warrior. May you pass down all you know to this your apprentice." Nettlestar said as the longed hair white she-cat padded up looking up at her leader with amber eyes.

"I promise I will." She said looking down at Cooperpaw and touched noses with him.

Shadepaw then heard the apprentices chanting along with some warriors. "Cooperpaw, Skypaw." The loudest one among them was Sunpaw as he greeted Skypaw with a brisk lick.

Looking towards Bramblepaw she saw a very upset look on her friends face. Quickly Bramblepaw turned and headed towards the apprentice den not caring anymore about the new apprentices.

But before Shadepaw could go after her friend Stareyes quickly hurried over by Nettlestar. Whispering something in his ears.

Next to them was a pitch-black tom with onyx eyes that turned red in the sunlight. Demonsoul narrowed his eyes as he listened to Stareyes and quickly called a hunting patrol to him. Of Bloodstripe, and his apprentice Bramblepaw. Shadepaw felt a pang of sorrow as Bramblepaw heard her name called and followed her mentor and deputy out of the gorse tunnel.

Bramblepaw right before she left looked at Shadepaw and then turned and quickly followed her mentor. "Where are we going today?" She then asked catching up with them. "We are heading near the river." Demonsoul said after whispering something to Bloodstripe.

Bramblepaw nodded her head as they walked on. But what made her stop was hearing Demonsoul mutter something to Bloodstripe about killing Nettlestar. Eyes wide with fear she managed to find a way back to camp. She did not know what to do. About ready to reenter she ran right into Shadepaw and Sunpaw.

"Bramblepaw what's wrong?" Shadepaw asked looking at her friend. "I need to talk to you alone." Bramblepaw meowed in a low voice not looking at Sunpaw. As the two she-cats walked away Sunpaw stood there dumb found. Usually he was the one that Bramblepaw told everything too.

Shaking his head he went back into camp hoping that things would go back to normal. The orange tom watched his clan mates from the shadows wondering why Nettlestar was so scared now. 'Maybe it has something to do with what Bramblepaw wants to tell Shadepaw.' He thought tilting his head to the side.

But before he could say anything to anyone. Demonsoul and Bloodstripe returned along with Shadepaw and Bramblepaw. Walking up towards Bramblepaw he stopped hearing his leader yowl to start a clan meeting.

'Great what does he want now?' Sunpaw asked himself going to sit by Bramblepaw who seemed not to notice him. 'Whats wrong with her?' he thought again. His thoughts were broken when Nettlestar said. "I fear we have some dark times ahead of us."

AN:

Wow so bad or at least I think it was bad but it was ok for me. I am trying to keep it mostly on Shadepaw, and bramblepaw's point of view. Why?? Well it seems since Bramblepaw is Bloodstripes apprentice and Shadepaw is Stareyes I am thinking they would be best to be main characters in this story besides the deputy Demonsoul. Please no flames and if you have something to help me out with my story please tell me.

KAITO NAITO –RMHG-


	3. Chapter 2

**AN: wow thanks everyone with school still going I have to wait to do almost all of my stories. So I hope you guys all are patient.**

A murmur of shock rose from the clan as they heard Nettlestar say this. Dreamfeather and Pinetail both wrapped their tails around their kits as the kits let out yowls of fear. "But, there has been no trouble yet. Right?" a voice called and everyone looked at the white and gray she-cat. "Rosepaw is right." Came more voices as the Apprentice stood up.

Bramblepaw looked around the clan she could see Ragingfur telling Snowfoot what Nettlestar was saying. The queen let out a yowl of fear as she listened.

"Please calm down." Nettlestar's voice called across the clearing. Looking at Stareyes she stepped up and looked at the clan. "I have received a message from StarClan. Blackstar came to me telling me that we must beware the eyes that turn red." She meowed looking at her clan mates.

"But, what could that be?" Came another meow from in the group. "Phoenixfeather is right." Another cat said.

"WE must be on the look out." Nettlestar said looking down at the cats. "Until then please stay calm"

As the cats calmed down the started to go off by themselves talking about what Nettlestar just said. Bramblepaw stood there before she headed towards the apprentice den. "Bramblepaw." Came a gruff meow as she turned to look at her mentor. "Where did you go? I thought Demonsoul said we had hunting to do." Blookstripe snapped at her.

"Stareyes called me back and asked if I could get something for her." Bramblepaw said looking up at her mentor.

Bloodstripe narrowed his eyes and then turned and walked away.

"Bramblepaw what did you do to get his fur in a knot?" Came a voice from next to her. Turning she saw Sunpaw. "Why do you care?" Bramblepaw snapped. "You have not cared since Skypaw became an apprentice."

This made Sunpaw back off as he looked at her. But before he could say anything Bramblepaw went off towards the nursery. She had promised Pinetail and Dreamfeather that she would play with their kits so that they could stretch their legs.

Before she could go any farther she was tackled by the fury of. Dark blue, black, gold, and black and white fur. Letting out playful yowls. "Think you can attack us rouge." Called the golden brown tom. "Drive her out of camp." Yowled the black she-kit while the black tom bit her tail.

Bramblepaw nearly yowled in pain but keep it inside. Playfully swiping at them with sheathed paws she let out an mrrow of laughter. "I'll save you." The black and white tom meowed and tackled the dark blue she-kit.

"All right knock it off." Came Pinetails voice as she walked out of the nursery. "And get off from Bramblepaw." Dreamfeather said as they got off from Bramblepaw. "Thanks again Bramblepaw." Pinetail said licking the apprentice between the ears as the two queens walked away.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Bramblepaw asked looking down at the kits. "Lets play hide and seek." Devilkit said. Looking at the kit the others let out mrrows of laughter shaking their heads.

"Well I want to play rouges." Yarrowkit said standing next to Bramblepaw. It might have been clueless to Lightningkit and Ivykit. But their mother Pinetail knew that Yarrowkit liked Bramblepaw.

"Oh really, well I think we should practice our hunting and fighting skills for when we are apprentices like Cooperpaw and Skypaw." Ivykit said rolling her eyes at her brother.

Bramblepaw let out an mrrow of laughter as they argued on what they were going to play. That she did notice Blossomfur and Moonlight had just left with Cooperpaw and Skypaw.

And she soon lost their conversation when she started to think of what Nettlestar said. By the time her thought stopped Pinetail and Dreamfeather were back.

"Thanks for watching them." Pinetail said looking at Bramblepaw who just nodded her head and went to walk away. But before she could no more then a tail length away Yarrowkit was at her side looking up at her. "Can I come with you?" He asked his black and white tail sticking out behind him as he looked up at her with green eyes.

"Yarrowkit get back here." Pinetail called from the nursery before sticking her head out to give him a look that meant that she wanted him back there now.

"Maybe next time when you're an apprentice Yarrowkit." Bramblepaw said with a slight purr.

It was close to moonrise now and Bramblepaw did not notice that she was so tired until she let out a yaw. Walking into the apprentice den she curled up into her nest beside Sunpaw putting her tail over her nose. Slowly going to sleep her dreams went black.

**Shadepaw**

It was the quarter moon, which meant her, and Stareyes went to the Moonpond. Even though there were no other clans they always went to get dreams from their warrior ancestors.

As they reached the Moonpond they walked down to lay at the out side sticking their nose in the pond. Slowly Shadepaw's dreams brought her to her ancestors land to where a pretty dark tabby she-cat stood in front of her.

"Birdflight." Shadepaw said looking at the StarClan cat. Bounding over she waited to hear when she had to say.

Dipping her head Birdflight looking around. "Where's the other one?" She asked. "What other one?" Shadepaw then asked.

But before Birdflight answered a fuzzy picture of a light brown tabby cat showed up in the pond.

Looking at it Shadepaw's eyes went wide. "What does Bramblepaw have to do with this?" She asked.

"There is a cat in you clan that will try to kill your leader. But I guess you already know that." The Warrior said. "Only you and this apprentice know who it is."

"Who is it then?" Shadepaw asked.

"I think its pretty clear." Birdflight said as in the pond a dark shape with black eyes showed up but as moonlight touched it the eyes turned red.

Dark blue eyes went wide with fear as she saw the cat now more clearly then ever.

"No he can't be the one…." But before she could say anything else a fluffy brown tail covered her mouth.

"Please believe what you see." Birdflight said before she disappeared. "Others will help you but you must talk to them before he does."

As the warrior disappeared Shadepaw woke up with a fright. The movement she caused woke up Stareyes who looked at her confused. "Whats wrong?" her mentor asked.

"I know who wants to kill Nettlestar." Shadepaw then said. "But we must hurry or something will happen that we may all regret."

"Calm down Shadepaw." Stareyes said circling her apprentice once. "How can we know who it is. Its not like StarClan showed you."

Shadepaws eyes looked hurt as her mentor said this. Sighing she closed her eyes. 'Why did you show me Birdflight when you knew Stareyes would not listen?' she thought towards her ancestor and protector.

Slowly she followed Stareyes back towards camp sadness running through ever hair on her body.

"Soon they will listen." A voice said on the breeze.

**AN- ok so yeah here is the next chapter not as well done but I like it. Hope you like it to.**

**Kaito naito –RMHG-**

**ps oh and yes I do need a beta reader for a new story i am thinking of starting up. PM me for more info. Will get to work on Crowfeathers new love here real soon.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

AN: Thanks to everyone who is watching and reviewing this story

**AN: Thanks to everyone who is watching and reviewing this story. Sorry for the long wait for an update I am trying to get more info on some people for another story I'm writing which I am still looking for a beta reader for it.**

As the two medicine cat's entered the camp the dawn patrol was just leaving. Blossomfur nodded her head to Stareyes as Shadowheart, Cooperpaw, and Greyheart followed her out of the gorse tunnel.

"Shadepaw why don't you go get some rest. I have to check on Snowfoot. And see how Lionkit and Rabbitkit are doing." Stareyes said heading towards the nursery.

Looking up at her mentor and watching her walk away she nodded her head and walked towards the medicine cat den.

"Shadepaw." A voice came from the apprentice den and Bramblepaw came bounding out looking at her friend with worried green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Shadepaw asked watching as Bramblepaw keep looking over her shoulder like something or someone was watching her.

"Did you notice how Demonsoul was looking at Nettlestar yesterday?" she asked looking at her friend. Bramblepaws tail twitching back and forth.

Shadepaw looked at her as she thought of this. Bramblepaw was right Demonsoul did look like he was looking at Nettlestar like he was weak and could be losing his grip on the clan.

"Now that you mention it….." Shadepaw started. "I did see how he looked at Nettlestar."

"What are you two talking about?" A voice came from behind Bramblepaw. Making her jump only to find the blackish gray pelt of Skypaw behind her.

"Don't do that." Bramblepaw hissed at Skypaw before looking at Shadepaw.

Shadepaw let out an mrrow of laughter. "Nothing Skypaw we are just talking." She said to the young apprentice who looked at her with big blue eyes that sadden when she said this.

"Oh okay." Skypaw said her tail dropping to the ground. Turning she headed over by Shadowpaw and Sunpaw who were sharing tongues and talking about the meeting last night.

Sunpaw looked up at Skypaw wondering why she was acting sad and that. Shadepaw could not hear what Skypaw said. But what she did say made Sunpaw narrow his eyes at Bramblepaw's back.

Watching him get up Shadepaw dipped her head to Bramblepaw before she headed towards the medicine cat den letting out a low yawn.

Bramblepaw watched Shadepaw leave but before she could say anything she scented Sunpaw behind her.

Turning to look at the light orange tom she looked up at him narrowing her green eyes.

"What did you say to Skypaw that got her so upset?" Sunpaw asked trying to keep his voice low and calm.

"I said nothing." Bramblepaw hissed her green eyes still narrowed as she looked at him.

This took Sunpaw back a bit. Wondering why she was so angry at him. "Why……" He started before she cut him off.

"Why do you always have to stick up for her? Why do you always side with her?" Bramblepaw started making a crowd form around the two cats as they walked out of their dens hearing this.

"What happen to the bond that we had, Sunpaw? What ever happen to it?" She then asked her eyes longing for an answer that she knew he might not give her.

Now this took Sunpaw a second to think over. And by the time he was about to answer Bramblepaw had turned and went through crowd of cats. "Bramblepaw wait." He said trying to bound after her. But by the time he got through the cats that were now talking about this little conversation. Bramblepaw had already gone through the gorse tunnel.

Letting out a low sigh he walked back over by Shadowpaw who was now looking at him wondering if he should go after his sister. Or stay with his friend.

"What did you do to get her upset?" Shadowpaw asked looking at Sunpaw as he sat down.

Sunpaw looked at him and sighed once more. "I really said nothing I just asked her a question." He said looking at Shadowpaw. But he could hardly see him in the shadows now that the sun was slowly moving.

Shadepaw could hear the talk from her den and shook her head. 'When will Sunpaw notice that Bramblepaw likes him?' she thought to herself. Closing her eyes she drifted off to sleep hoping that everything would be alright by the time she woke up everything will be fine.

Her dream was pitch black as she walked through leaf-less tree's looking around with eyes that seemed to see nothing but darkness.

"Where am I?" She asked herself before she now saw two cats. One was Birdflight, while the other was a white tom.

"Whitestar, if they are not told soon Nettlestar will die." Birdflight argued with the tom anger in her eyes.

"Are you sure you are worried about him or for your kin that might be killed during this?" The white tom asked.

Birdflight flinched back in response to this. "I maybe worried for Bramblepaw but I know she won't die. I'll make sure of it." She hissed her fur now fluffed out.

Shadepaw then realized who Bramblepaw had reminded her of when she had her first dream of Birdflight.

As she got closer her dream was then interrupted by a yowl of fear and for help.

Jumping up in her nest she could scent the smell of blood. But whose blood she did not know.

"Please Stareyes you must help her." A voice pleaded with fear in her meow. The scent drifted around her. 'Blossomfur?' she asked herself as she walked out of the den. Seeing Greyheart, and Shadowheart carrying a lump of brown tabby fur. The cat's right front leg was bleeding leaving a small trail of blood.

"No." Shadepaw gasped as the cat was dragged into the den. "Bramblepaw."

"What happen?" A voice now called. Turning to see Nettlestar watching the two warriors drag Bramblepaw in the medicine cat den.

"We heard a yowl from near the old twoleg place. As we got closer we could then scent the fresh smell of Badger and blood." Blossomfur started and a shiver ran through her body making her amber eyes close out of fear.

Shadowheart then came out and pressed her black fur against Blossomfurs white fur. Looking at Nettlestar she finished for Blossomfur. "We then found Bramblepaw laying there. Bleeding from her right leg, hardly breathing." Shadowheart said as Blossomfur turned to look at Stareyes who was now heading towards the medicine cat den.

"Please you must save her. She's to young to go to Starclan." The white she-cat said fear in her eyes.

"I'll do my best." Stareyes turned to look at the warrior. Before she went on into her den.

"Come on Shadepaw get me some cobwebs we need to stop the bleeding." Stareyes snapped as Shadepaw nodded her head getting what she needed.

Pressing it against the wound it slowly started to clot the blood. Stareyes got some Marigold and started to chew it up. "Move the cobweb." She told Shadepaw. Who did as she was told. Pressing the marigold to the wound letting the juices seep in. Hoping to stop the infection that might come later one.

"Get some new cobweb then when your done make a nest for her." Stareyes said once more as she closed her eyes.

As Shadepaw did what she was told she could just see Blossomfur standing at the entrance waiting to hear about her daughter.

Stareyes then grabbed Bramblepaws scruff pulling her into the nest of moss. "Let's hope StarClan takes pity on her." Stareyes muttered walking out towards where Blossomfur was.

Shadepaw looked down at her friend with fear in her eyes as she remembered what Birdflight was arguing with Whitestar about.

But her train of thought was interrupted when Bramblepaw moved and let out a slight meow of pain. Quickly remembering what Stareyes told her she grabbed a poppy seed head. And shook out a few so that she could take them to Bramblepaw.

Slight probing her friend on her good side she managed to wake Bramblepaw enough so she could lap at the poppy seeds.

Walking out towards Stareyes she could just hear them.

"Will she be ok?" Blossomfur asked flicking her tail across the ground her eyes clouded with fear.

Stareyes looked at Blossomfur and closed her eyes. "Only StarClan will know. But she is a strong young cat. I expect her to make it through this." Stareyes then said the wind ruffling her brown and red fur.

Nodding her head Blossomfur headed towards the warriors den her tail dragging in the dirt.

Stareyes sighed and walked back towards her den. "Shadepaw why don't you get something to eat. I'll watch Bramblepaw and make sure she does no more damage." She said as she walked past Shadepaw.

Nodding her head Shadepaw did not know what to say. Anger filled her at not stopping her friend from leaving.

But before she could say anything, she was nearly ran into by Sunpaw. Looking at him his tail dragged through the dirt. His eyes seemed to be fixed on something he could only see.

"Sunpaw?" Shadepaw asked looking up at the older apprentice. "What's wrong?"

Slowly he looked up at her with green eyes that seem to upset to hold any other emotion in them. "It's my entire fault." He muttered in a voice so low she had to strain to hear him.

"If we had never fought, she would not have been hurt. I should have made her, I should have said something to make her stay." He then said with a stronger voice as he looked at her.

Shadepaw was taken back by what he said. Ever since Skypaw was named an apprentice he spent most of his time talking and spending time with her. "She'll be fine. You wait and see." Shadepaw said to him licking his ear hoping to comfort Sunpaw.

Hoping that she was right Shadepaw quickly grabbed a mouse and headed back towards the medicine cat den. Hoping that Stareyes could save Bramblepaw. The one that was going to help her stop Demonsoul.

**An- Well I hoped you like this chapter. God it took me forever to just think of something dramatic to get Sunpaw out of his state of thinking Skypaw need all this help just cause she was the new apprentice. Poor Bramblepaw.**

**Oh and I am thinking of making Rosepaw and Sunpaw apprentice's here soon. What do you guys think their warrior names should be. I have something in mind for Sunpaw but not Rosepaw.**

**Anyway love you all,**

**Kaito Naito –RMHG-**


	5. Chapter 4

**AN – thanks for all of the support on my story, sorry that I have yet to update due to I got caught up with my new story :D anyway here is chapter 5, and yes Bramblepaw will be ok she just needs to heal a lot.**

Shadepaw had stayed up to watch on Bramblepaw all night. Hoping her friend would be ok just like she told Sunpaw she would be.

But soon she drifted asleep, tiredness creeping over her.

She was back in the same place once more but this place had tree's with no leaves. Her eyes went wide as she saw a pitch black tom cross in front of her. "That was a great idea to injury her right after that badger went by." A dark gray tom said his brown eyes gleaming at the black cat.

"Well you taught me well Stoneclaw." The black tom said. His black eyes slightly turning red even with out the light.

'NO!!' Shadepaw wanted to yell but before she could do anything a paw probed her side. Jerking awake her eyes went wide only to find Stareyes above her.

"Shadepaw, are you ok? You were meowing in your sleep." The older cat said looking down at her apprentice. "Umm yeah I'll be fine." Shadepaw said getting up as her mentor left.

'Oh Bramblepaw why did this have to happen to you?' she asked herself before laying back down closing her eyes once more.

-going to do a time skip due to I don't want to write much on Bramblepaws recovery cause it saddens me to much to make Sunpaw suffer like that xD-

It had been moons since Bramblepaw was let out of the camp. And it was getting to her. Pacing slight in front of the apprentice den. Her mentor Bloodstripe seemed to ignore her now.

'I will become a warrior.' She thought to herself, but soon her thoughts were cut off as a tail rested on her shoulder. Looking over at the cat she looked away. "What do you want Sunpaw?" She asked, not bring herself to look at him.

His light orange fur blew in the wind. Looking at Bramblepaw with soft green eyes he let out a sigh. "Bramblepaw, I….." HE started to say before a brown tabby tail covered his mouth.

"You have already said this, please don't." She muttered under her breath as she turned to walk away. With still a slight limp, to her walk.

Before Sunpaw could go after her, a cat called his name. "Sunpaw, Rosepaw!" The cat called. Turning he looked at his mentor Soulwhisper, and Rosepaws mentor, Eagleclaw.

"Come, its time you were made warriors, which means this will be your last hunt as apprentices." Eagleclaw said, as Rosepaw joined them. Leading them away, Bramblepaw watched them leave. Hurt in her green eyes, 'I should be a warrior now." She thought looking at her brother, Shadowstrike, he was made a warrior just one moon ago.

It unseated her that now, her brother, and her best friends were both warriors, but she was still stuck with an apprentice name.

"Cheer up." A voice called over, making Bramblepaw look up. Looking at Pinetail she could not help but still feel sad. "You will be a warrior, soon enough." Pinetail then said watching her kits play in the sun. "You were injured really badly, so it will take some time to fully heal."

Bramblepaw could only sigh as she listened to Pinetail. Looking up at the sky she did not know what to do. But soon she was brought out of her musing by a hit to her side. Looking over she looked at Yarrowkit, his black and white fur, fluffed out in fear.

He had hit her bad leg, yet she did not cry out in pain as she jerked her paw off the ground. "Bramblepaw, I'm sorry." Yarrowkit said quickly as he took a step back. Which made Bramblepaw chuckle a bit as she looked at him. "Its fine Yarrowkit, it does not hurt as much anymore." She said giving him a brisk lick between the ears.

Him and his littermates were getting to big for that nursery, anyone could tell.

Shaking her head slightly, she headed back over to the apprentice den not wanting anyone to see the sadness and the anger in her eyes. If Bloodstripe keep up like this, she would never be a warrior.

Not noticing that Cooperpaw and Skypaw were in the den she stopped as she caught their scent. "Hi Bramblepaw!" Cooperpaw said quickly jumping out of his bed of moss and padded over to her. "Do you need any help?" he then asked. He had always been kind to Bramblepaw since she got hurt but she could not help but wonder why he did this.

"No I'm fine." Bramblepaw murmured under her breath and sat down in her bed of moss. Closing her eyes, she soon let sleep come over here. But she was not alone here. Before her stood a pretty dark brown tabby she-cat stood there.

The she-cat looked over at Bramblepaw, pride in her eyes. "Its good to finally meet you at least, Bramblepaw." The she-cat said. "My name is Birdflight."

This took Bramblepaw by surprise, she remembered her mother told her about Birdflight, who was Blossomfur's mother. "Your-" she started before Birdflight covered her mouth with her tail. "There will be enough time to talk after you become a warrior and stop, that wretched cat from killing Nettlestar." Birdflight say. As she went to open her mouth once more. A new voice came. But it was muffled, until she was woken up.

"Come on Bramblepaw, Nettlestar called a meeting." Cooperpaw said before he got up and left. Sighing Bramblepaw followed him wondering what this was about.

Below where Nettlestar was sitting, was Sunpaw and Rosepaw. 'Oh great, its their warrior ceremony.' Bramblepaw said, as Nettlestar started the ceremony.

"I, Nettlestar, leader of Swiftclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down upon these apprentices." He started, "They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Rosepaw, Sunpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?" He ended looking down at the two cats.

"I do!" Sunpaw cried out making sure everyone heard him.

"I do." Rosepaw said more softly even though everyone could still hear her.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names." Nettlestar said going over to Rosepaw. "Rosepaw, from this moment on you will be known as, Rosepool. Starclan honors your Wisdom, and your strength and we welcome you as a full warrior of Swiftclan."

Resting his chin on Rosepool's head she licked his shoulder. Now turning to Sunpaw he looked at the impatient apprentice.

"Sunpaw, from this moment on you ill be known as, Sunfall. Starclan honors your loyalty, and you determination and we welcome you as a full warrior of Swiftclan." Nettlestar then said doing the same thing he did with Rosepool. As the ceremony ended, the clan started to call them by their names.

"Lastly." Nettlestar called making the clan look at him. "We have one last apprentice who deserves, her warrior name. She has proven over and over again that she is ready for her warrior name. But due to injury she was not able to receive her warrior name." He said looking around the clearing. "Bramblepaw." He then called.

Bramblepaw stood there in shock as he called her name. Yes she had proven she was ready for her warrior name, but why choose to give it to her now? But before she could say anything, Shadowstrike pushed for forward a slight purr coming from him.

**AN: Yes finally I got this chapter done. I need a warrior name for Bramblepaw though, she deserves her name, for all that she has done and what she will do. So could anyone help me out? And thanks for reading.**

**Love:**

**Kaito Naito –RMHG-**


	6. Authors Note

Sorry that this is not an update, well it kind of is. I am making a website on proboards for this story :D

So I wanted to give you guys the link to it

Ht tp:// claws and fury .proboards .com/ index. cgi

Just take out all those wonderful spaces my darlings. And there you can roleplay your wonderful warriors with me.

Also, I need the help of someone who can do skins for proboards. Because I don't know how to do one.

Please and Thank you,

Kaito Naito -RMHG-


	7. Author note again

OMG I so totally forgot about this story. I will start writing if others are still willing to ready, but remember this is only if you guys are all still willing to read this story.

I would so love to go on with this.

Kairto Naito


End file.
